Anger of a Red Head 2 : Back Once Again
by TheDivineMsEm
Summary: You didn't think they were gone, did you? With a prank war that continues well into another year, the Marauders and Scarlett Letters are back once again, with new adventures, new magic and new people. Second year is going to be bigger and better than anyone could have imagined. ON A THREE WEEK HIATUS! FROM JULY 24TH Aus. EST!
1. Summer of Mayhem

**Boy oh boy do I sure love you guys! I absolutely love the response I got from the last chapter of AOAR First Year. So, this first one is kind of an one-of-a-kind, extra, super-duper long one, all about the summer between First and Second Year. Hopefully you get a little more insight into the groups as individuals. Enjoy mon amies!**

**Thank you to PrincessMoi Orange-Coyote, Muggle Creator and already torn for reviewing.**

**Lily's Summer**

It seemed the ten or so months I had spent in what was simply another part of the United Kingdom, had forever changed me in the eyes of my sister. In all honesty, it reminded me of the immaturity of the boys in my kindergarten, where they thought girls had cooties. Of course, back then, I always had Tuney to rely on if I ever needed help. Now, she had become my tormentor.

"God Lily, you're such a _freak_! Oh wait, you weirdos don't say God. That's how freaky you are!" she would say to me on an almost daily basis.

"What happens if I want to get married? I'll have to move away if I _ever_ want to marry someone!" I hadn't said anything to this, though privately I was thinking that no matter how much I loved my sister, she was very obviously against my very being right now.

"Will your freakishness spread to my children? You may as well spit on them!" I nearly spit on _her_ after that comment. I also refrained from mentioning the fact that Remus and I believed muggle borns were simply descended from squibs.

Of course, after Mum and Dad punished her, sending Tuney to her room or making her do extra chores, or even cutting her allowance and making her stay home instead of going out with her friends, she only kept going about how Mum and Dad were favouring me and how she meant nothing to them any more. I swear I even heard Dad mutter once about how he wondered if I had a spell that made something go silent. I told myself he'd love his christmas present in a few years when I could perform wandless magic, or when I could do magic out of school, whichever came first.

I had been communicating with all the girls and guys over the summer, and James was going to invite the Marauders and Scarlett Letters (not that he knows this) to his house for the last week of holidays. I would never have guessed it, but I really do think I've formed strong friendships with all of the boys, not just Remus like I originally assumed would happen.

And it wasn't as if I was only best friends with one of them. While Kelsey will most likely always hold a special place in my heart, I love each of the other girls, and the three boys. The relationships I held with each were similar, but all were unique and different in their own way. For instance, Sirius and I had been going on all summer about our favourite candies, and why each of our respective choices was better.

_**Dear Lily-pad, **_

_**I don't think summer is good for you. Do not listen when people tell you to relax and take a vacation, because you go a little crazy. There is absolutely, positively, distinctly, no way that pumpkin pasties are better than chocolate frogs, for three very simple, yet incredibly obvious reasons (in all honesty, I'm a little surprised you didn't see them):**_

_**Firstly, chocolate frogs have a smooth, rich creaminess that pumpkin pasties don't have. They have pumpkin. What kind of twelve year old are you?! Has evolution taught you nothing? You should not enjoy vegetables, in any form!**_

_**Second, the creator of chocolate frogs wasn't senile at the time these sweets were conceived...get it? I said conceived, Lily-pad. **_

_**And thirdly, and in all honesty, most importantly, I said they were better. And really, what mroe convincing do you need?**_

_**Hoping you see sense Lily-pad (I'm really starting to worry),**_

_**Your favourite Marauder,**_

_**Sirius**_

I had yet to reply, as I was going to see him in a couple of days (thank Merlin. I don't think I could stand Petunia any longer), where I could properly trounce him. Homework all done, I spent the remaining few days until I went to James' thinking about pumpkin pasties and all the other wizarding delicacies I couldn't wait to get back to.

~AOAR2~

**Kelsey's Summer**

"Kelssseeeeeyyyyyyy!" Jonathan jumped on my bed, yelling, "wake up!"

What you may be thinking is 'oh, how sweet and adorable'. But factor into the situation the fact that Jonathan is one half of a set of 15 year old twin boys, the other half of which was walking through the door.

"Jon, get off our favourite cousin," he chided from the doorway.

As Jonathan rolled off me and lay on the bed as I sat up, I laughed at my other cousin. "Daniel, I'm your only cousin," I told him.

"That has no affect on my decision," he said, sitting in my desk chair and swinging lazily. "So tell me more about this Sirius fello."

Jon sat bolt upright. "Yes, what's happening with him?"

I glared at them both. "Have you two been talking to Lily again?"

"Of course," they say in unison, as only twins can do, "where else are we supposed to get information about our cousin?"

"I don't know, from me?" I asked, sticking my head out into my room, toothpaste spraying in front of me.

Jon snorted. "Girl, I'm surprised you even visit us anymore. I still have a bet going you'll move in with Lily around 4th year."

I glared at him as I walked back out, heading for my closet. "I love Lily and all, but you can't get rid of me that easily," I said, pausing in looking for my jumper.

"Yeah dude, have more faith in her," Daniel chided his brother.

"But-" Jon began, before Daniel cut him off.

"She's not moving out until at least 6th year!" He burst out laughing as he and Jonathan ran out of the room, ducking their heads when I threw a pillow at them.

"Dung brains," I grumbled under my breath. I only wished harder for Mum and Dad to come back safe and sound. I think I was going to die after another minute with these two.

~AOAR2~

**Remus' Summer**

"Little brother, you coming down for lunch or what?" I heard my brother Lyall shout from downstairs.

I walked quickly down to the dining room. When I wasn't at school I lived with my brother Lyall and his wife Emily. My parents had died when I was younger, and Lyal and Emily were all I had left.

"So have you done all your work?" Lyall asked as we settled down at the table, Emily serving out the food.

"Lyall!" Em gasped, shocked, "don't say it like that! You sound like you're accusing him of something! We're not, Remus," she said, looking apologetically at me.

I laughed. "Don't worry Emms," I said, leaning over and stealing the bread roll from Lyall's hand, as he sent me a mock-outraged look.

"Thanks honey," Lyall said sarcastically at his wife, "I was just making sure he's staying on top of things. I want him to have fun, and after having met James and Sirius I have no doubt that that will happen."

"So there's no other reason?" I asked, grinning as I took a bite of my potatoes.

"Well, I repeat, I've met James and Sirius, and I-"

"Oh sweetie, stop while you're ahead," Em said, holding up her hand. "Don't dig yourself into a deeper hole. What he's trying to say, Remus, is that we fully believe you should have fun and be a teenager, even get into some trouble. Just don't compromise your studies."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," Lyall said with a laugh.

**Ciara's Summer**

I flinched as my mother's wand came to close to my hair. "Ouch, mataji!" I said, wincing away from the warm wand end.

My mother glared at me in the mirror. "Ciara, you are leaving to go to the boy's house today, you must be presentable."

"Mataji, they are my friends! They've seen me look worse!" I cried out, sighing in relief as my mother finally finished.

"I want you to make sure you behave, and that you thank the Potters for letting you stay, and that none of these boys see you naked," she said, levitating my trunk to the floo network, where Alice and her mother would shortly be picking me up.

"Mataji!" I cried out as Alice stepped into the family room, as well as Mrs. Prewett, "no one has seen me naked yet! Not even the girls!"

"It's OK, I don't need to see you naked," Alice said, laughing, "now let's hit the road _cara_."

"Bye Mataji," I said, giving my mother a huge hug, "I'll see you at Christmas OK?"

She grinned at me. "Bye _beti_. I'll miss you so much! Be good, try hard in school, and for the love of Prajapati, don't get into too much trouble."

I laughed and joined Alice by the fire as Mrs. prewett leaned over to give my mother a hug (all four of our Mums had strangely bonded while we had been at school). "I say that to Alice all the time Tanaya," she laughed, "we're still on for next Thursday? Rose and Annabelle are free."

"Sure thing Beth," Mum said with a smile, "bye girls, have a great year at school! And I'll see you all back here for Christmas!"

"Isn't it cute how they think we won't get into trouble?" I whispered to Alice as we went into the fire place.

**Alice's Summer**

"Have you been to James' house before?" Ciara asked me.

I grinned as I took a bite of my sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. Mum had dropped the two of us off at the Leaky Cauldron, where we were having lunch before going to James'.

"In all honesty, it's more of a mansion," I said with a laugh.

"So I'm assuming you've known him since before Hogwarts?" Ciara asked with interest.

I shrugged. "We definitely knew each other. While I may not have been best friends with him, all the purebloods know each other, and because our parents weren't blood supremacists we were closer than most."

"Do you really think him and Lily will end up together?" she asked as she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"I'm not sure," I said with a shrug, "and while I don't really want to take a side, so to speak, I think James is a good guy, and that he deserves a chance. Trust me, after meeting some of these people, James really is decent."

"I'm more worried about what she's going to do, to be honest," Ciara said.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, she doesn't like him in that way, or she does and she's just not ready to admit it. Either way, I think if she's not careful, she may say or do something really mean and hurtful that she can't take back."

"I know what you mean," I said with a nod, "if she's not careful she may say something she regrets. Do you think we should talk to her about it?"

Ciara shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But I think we should keep an eye out, and just make sure she doesn't put her foot in it."

I nodded. "Let's go! We have to meet with the others!"

She shook her head at me. "You should not be that excited. This just means we're getting closer to school starting again."

I laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. I need to make sure I think about that with Kelsey around."

She slapped my arm before I escaped into the fireplace.

**Sirius' Summer**

This summer was pretty fantastic, if I did say so myself. I had gone home to visit my Uncle Alphard. I even got to go away with him to Greece. let me tell you, the girls there were really cute. Anyway, then I had come to James' house, and a couple of days later, we had organised for everyone to spend the last two weeks of holidays in James' home *cough*mansion*cough*. I ran down the stairs, eager to find Prongs. The Potter's head elf chef had just come to tell me that waffles were on the breakfast menu this morning, and I just had to share the joy.

I jumped on James' bed. "Yo, Prongs my man! You need to get up! Heaven is calling and its name is waffles!"

James turned around, facing away from the wall and shoving me away, causing me to fall off the bed. "Dude, there is a thing called a heating charm. The waffles will be there in 10 minutes."

I stuck my head up in utter shock and disbelief. "It's like I don't even know you!" I gasped, with a disgusted look on my face, "no wonder Lily won't go out with you."

He sat up, chucking his pillow at my head. "Padfoot, ignoring the fact that we're only twelve, that was below the belt man."

I raised an eyebrow. "When has your age stopped you asking Lily out in a gross, often crude, way?"

James swung his legs out of bed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence man. I don't know, I just think I should tone it down this year."

I stared at him, thinking really hard. Then it dawned on me. "You're trying to be mature!" I said, in complete wonder. My mind was going a mile a minute at the moment.

"Pfft, no I'm not. No girl is worth that!" James said, sounding totally unconvincing.

"You are," I shouted. This was hilarious. I almost didn't know how to react.

"So what if I am?!" James cried out, "not like it's going to work. If she's in a happy mood, we get to friends. Maybe. Otherwise she despises me."

I frowned a little, before getting off the floor and sitting beside him, clapping him on the back. "Dude, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. I can feel my man card being revoked already. You are amazing, man. Seriously, if I swung that way, you'd be second on my list, after myself. Yeah, you do need to grow up a little, but as much as I love Lilo, if she can't see that you're a good guy, then she doesn't deserve you."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Padfoot," he said with a grin, and we embraced in a manly hug.

"Boys, I know you need your sleep, but do come down and have breakfast, preferably _sometime_ before this afternoon," Mrs Potter said as she stuck her head in the doorway, smiling as she saw us ribbing each other a little.

"Sure thing Mum, if Sirius stops molesting me," James said, shoving me away.

"In your dreams Prongs," I said, cracking up.

**James' Summer**

I sighed as I ate a spoonful of peanut butter, sitting down in the pantry. Everyone was at my house, there were three days until school started again, and surprisingly all my homework was done. So I was just taking a minute out to just sit and not fill the silence with noise.

Just as I spooned another bite of peanut butter into my mouth, I saw the door open and a shadowy figure walk into the room. I held my breath, before I recognised how the minimal light caught the red in the person's hair, and I whispered out softly, "Lilo! Down here!"

She turned, startled, but calmed when she felt out for me. I guided her over to sit beside me, before offering her the peanut butter, which she took with a laugh.

"You aren't the only one," she said, holding up her own spoon, looking guilty.

I grinned, even though I was sure she couldn't see it. "Peanut butter goes really well with-"

"-oreos," she interrupted, looking over at me. I could see the grin on her face, as the sliver of light that came into the pantry leapt across her cheeks.

"No way," I said with a laugh, "I've never met anyone else who likes oreos and peanut butter."

She shrugged. "I saw a movie once, and decided to try it. How did you get onto it?"

I laughed. "Dare from Sirius."

She shook her head. "That doesn't surprise me at all," she said, "you know, we're pretty similar."

"Both leaders," I said with a nod.

"Both smart," Lily said bluntly, and I felt myself blush just a little (shut uP! I know what you're thinking).

"And we both have an insane liking for peanut butter and oreos," I said, trying to regain my normal tone.

She laughed, a musical sound. "Yeah. We'd be really good friends," she added, and I heard a strange lilt to her voice.

"Friends?" I said hesitantly, tasting the new word.

"Friends," she said with a nod, "for no at least. I'm not going to speak for myself, let's say, 4 years from now."

_Dude, friends for now! _my brain shouted happily, _so down with that! And 4 years isn't that long!_

**OK guys, hope you enjoyed that first chapter. The POVs got progressively shorter as I went, because everyone got closer and closer to the end of summer, where they all ended up together. I think they started actually merging around Alice's POV. AOAR 2 holds many surprising and exciting plot lines. Here's a sneak peek at some of them:**

**A group of witches come over to Hogwarts from Salem Academy, but not everything is rosy**

**A talent show will possibly drive a wedge between certain members of our groups**

**There is a fight between two of the groups - and true colours are shown!**

**Oh, and just to clarify, Rose is Lily's Mum, Tanaya is Ciara's, Annabelle is Kelsey's and Beth is Alice's. Hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	2. 301 to 422

**Welcome back guys! Good to see some new faces amongst the existing readers :) I'm actually kind of annoyed because I've planned out the entirety of the AOAR series, and all my good ideas come after the middle of third year! I think I'll have to write lots so we can get there faster :)**

**A very big thank you to MuggleCreator, alreadytorn and YourOzness (this chapter is for you girl!) for reviewing.**

**Question: Shakespeare or Austen?**

**Lily's POV**

"You know, the food won't run away from you Sirius," Alice joked as she poured herself another helping of potatoes.

"You know Prewett, if you want a piece of this, all you need to do is ask," Sirius said, gesturing to himself with his fork.

Ciara burst out laughing, and I had to pat her on the back to prevent her from choking on her pumpkin juice. "That was priceless," she said, gasping for breath.

James snorted. "Ah, I have a feeling about this year," he said.

"Are you having visions now, James?" Sirius snorted, causing the girls to share a look.

James was about to respond when Professor Dumbledore took to the podium, and cleared his throat, immediately silencing the boys. I laughed internally; they were always so cocky and rambunctious, but were the first ones to shush other people when they disrespected people they admired, namely Dumbledore.

"I would like to begin my address, as I always seem to do, by welcoming the students, old and new, back to the castles. I have no doubt you all have suitably empty heads for the professors to fill with knowledge before the year's end. A few notices before we reach a momentous announcement," here he paused, smiling to everyone in the hall.

"First, to all new students, please do not follow the example of some of our older, more daring students," here he glanced at the Marauders and the Prewett twins, "and please think of your safety, and stay away from the Forbidden Forest. Our caretaker, Argus Filch, would like me to inform you that the list of banned items has increased from 301 to 422. The full list can be found in his office."

He clapped his hands. "Now, for the fun part of the evening. I am very happy to announce an exchange program, formed with the Salem Academy for Young Witches. Approximately 28 students from each school with travel to the other and study there or the majority of the year. This program is a fantastic opportunity for us to build closer ties with our friends across the ocean, and I trust that all students applying will represent Hogwarts with dignity if given the chance to go."

Speaking over the interested whispers that erupted within the hall, and our group, Dumbledore summarised by saying, "students interested must submit applications to their Head of House, who will pass them on to me. There will be one student per house per year level selected, so good luck to the applicants. Now off to bed!"

As soon as the Professor finished, students began talking about the program. "I don't want to go," I said, as the two groups walked back to Gryffindor Tower, "I mean, I'd love to travel when I'm older, but with Quidditch here, I don't think I should go."

James partially agreed, citing the fact that he was trying out for the team this year, and didn't want to go if he made the team. "We can spend some quality time together Lilo," he said, nudging his shoulder with mine.

"So, are the rest of you staying too?" I asked, looking at everyone else, making everyone laugh.

"I don't think I will," Ciara said, "I don't want to affect my schooling too badly, and I don't want to be behind for next year's material. They could teach entirely different syllabi."

"Pretending I know what you just said," Sirius said, "I'm definitely going to apply. A year away from this joint? Potter over there is starting to snore."

Remus, Alice and Kelsey all agreed they would also apply for the program, and the two groups separated, going into their respective dormitories.

"Hey Boss," Kelsey muttered sleepily from her bed, half an hour later.

"Yeah Jekyll?" I said, turning over to face her general direction. Thankfully no new second year girls started this year, so we once again had the dorm to ourselves.

"If I go to Salem, pull a really good prank for me, will you?" she asked.

"Of course J," I said with a small laugh, rolling over, thankful it was dark so she couldn't see me rolling my eyes.

A few seconds later I heard something over my shoulder. "I know you're rolling your eyes Hyde."

**Short chapter just to restart the story, I have a feeling a few people forgot about it. No matter. **

**Next chapter: Quidditch trials, prank by boys **

**Keep in mind, I won't always tell you everything. Some things will be a definite shock**


End file.
